


Serene

by tivcmoyb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Not Really Canon Compliant, Other, Poorly written, how do u tag lmao, not beta read we die like wilbur LOL, phil and techno are pals and love each other, self indulgent, slight AU, the voices are canon!, the voices are gone crabrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tivcmoyb/pseuds/tivcmoyb
Summary: wondered what it was like for the character techno when he's grinding and not streaming so the chat isn't there to bully him
Relationships: No romance - Relationship, Only Platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Serene

The difference wasn’t very noticeable at first, as strange as it is to not notice when what seemed to be a constant was suddenly gone for periods of time, Technoblade hadn’t put much thought into it. He hadn’t really even thought about it until the voices complained about how they couldn’t be there when he was gathering mass amounts of materials. At first, he hadn’t believed them at all. The voices were malicious as kind as they could be, they often tried to mislead him or trick him. He had only mentally waved it off and continued on with his day. The next time he really started noticing the voices going oddly silent he was in the nether, bracing himself for the voices to make a ruckus for blood and destruction, even if it was his own kind. His shoulders tensed as he walked out of the portal, only for silence to meet him. The only noise he was truly hearing was the ambiance of the nether, and his own thoughts. Inexplicably, he felt much lighter. He wasn’t sure what was different today, but he felt relief. 

He hadn’t expected anyone to notice until Phil, his best friend, confronted him, The blonde-haired man looked at him with such clear affection that Technoblade felt himself easing subconsciously. The man had smiled at him, warm calloused hands holding his, and asked a simple question. The moment was tranquil, as much as it was pivotal it felt like they were simply talking as they always had, with the ease that came with growing up together. Technoblade, without thinking about it (he knew he didn’t need to with Phil,) had spilled everything. He told Phil about how the voices were increasing, both in intensity and in number, and how mass material-gathering had been his only escape from him. Phil and he had sat there for a long time, simply basking in the comfortable silence, Phil’s only response had been to keep holding his hand. Technoblade felt a weight he never knew was there lift from his shoulder as they watched the sunset. The snow had never felt warmer.


End file.
